the_subterraneansfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Walsh
Sean Walsh is a decorated veteran and detective working to move his family into the United States away from the Irish mob. He is a very proficient detective and is seen as an investigatory legend among the civilians of Las Vegas. Profile Physical Appearance Sean appears as a stockily built, average height, Irish man. Sean is a red head that has his hair in a swept back style with a tapered undercut kind of hairstyle and thick eye brows due to his militaristic origins. He also fashions himself a balbo styled beard that is finely trimmed. Sean has a round face with a beauty mark by his right cheek. He has slight wrinkles across his forehead and eyes. Attire Sean was a basic man. He didn't care much for expensive clothing or living lavishly. He often wore clothing with shades of brown or green. He was a big fan of dressing in a sepia tone. He valued dressing comfortably, comparatively to dressing extravagantly. Despite this, he never looked sloppy and took time to ensure he at least looked presentable in the public. He often wore flat caps and wide brimmed hats with a green neckerchief. He enjoyed wearing button ups with suspenders and comfortable slacks. Personality Sean is the typical working man. Honest and kind, Sean is a man of few enemies and strong morals. Since he was raised in a catholic household, Sean has retained much of his religious roots well into his later years of his life. He is a strong believer of the bible, but at the same time does not implore others to join his religion or change their life styles to suit his own. He actually has a very open mind to the life styles and respective attitudes of the people around him, especially for the time he was raised in. He is an incredibly devoted and hard working man. Sean highly values his work and is a very ambitious man. Even during the worst days of his life back in Ireland where he was basically slaving away doing farm work, he never complained. He is very family oriented and did whatever he could to suffice for his parents and later on his own family in Ireland. Sean also has exceptional reading skills, both literally and metaphorically. He has an excellent perception of people and whether or not they are good or bad. His investigation skills have been stated as a "blessing from god" because even when handed scraps of information, Sean can add it all together to make something tangible. He's solved countless crimes and sourced criminals in his bounty hunting days as a member of the Irish pro-treaty forces during his native civil war. Sean typically tries to refrain from negative activities, but he knows that the world isn't as pure as his god would have him believe. He's prepared to do anything to protect the people he cares for. He is not afraid to go against his religion if he deems the action is a greater good, Sean will follow it through. It is also to be noted that Sean has a strong dislike for alcoholic beverages and unnecessarily fighting. He is a talker and would rather solve situations by resolving them rather than pushing for violent means, but would have no problems defending himself should that be necessary. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives